mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Magikoopa
Magikoopas are wizard Magikoopas, with a blue robe and wizard hat. Many of these work for Bowser. They use magic to attack. Kamek is a Magikoopa, and indistinguishable in appearance from regular Magikoopas. He has never seemed to appear in a game that featured Magikoopas as common enemies, with the possible exception of Super Mario Galaxy. Super Mario World Magikoopas are common enemies in this game. They attack by teleporting and shooting magic. They can be killed by jumping on them. Sometimes their magic must be used to destroy blocks and allow further access through the castle. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars A brainwashed Magikoopa appears as a boss, brainwashed by Smithy and encountered in Bowser's Keep. Once defeated by Mario, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, Princess Peach, Smithy's spell over him was broken, and from this point on, he would heal Mario and his party of all damage and SP whenever they talked to him, and also provided them with a treasure chest containing infinite coins. In battle, he has 1600 HP, 100 attack, 60 defense, 120 magic attack, and 100 magic defense. He attacks by using Willy Wisp, Blast, Flame Wall, and Bolt. He can also summon enemies, even a King Bomb. His Psychopath thought is "That's... my child." Paper Mario One particular Magikoopa followed Twink when Princess Peach sent him to give a Lucky Star to Mario, allowing him to use Action Commands. The Magikoopa (somewhat mirroring Punchinello from Super Mario RPG) said that if he defeated Mario, he would be famous, and fought him. But with the Action Command, Mario and Goombario were stronger than before, and defeated him. He was destroyed, and so Bowser remained unaware of Twink's existence. This Magikoopa is the weakest blue Magikoopa in the game; 8 HP, 3 ATK, and 0 DEF. He is on a broomstick. Magikoopas also appeared as common enemies. There are Green Magikoopas, Red Magikoopas, White Magikoopas, Gray Magikoopas, and Green Magikoopas, each possessing their own type of power and usually fought alongside minibosses consisting of three common enemies. One female Magikoopa took the role of Bowser's second in command: Kammy Koopa. Also, an Egyptian Magikoopa, Tutankoopa, appeared as a boss. Regular, blue Magikoopas appeared in Bowser's Castle. They have 11 HP, 6 attack, and 0 defense. They attack by using magic, and can also cast all the spells that the other Magikoopas can: Raising attack or defense, electrifying an ally, making an ally transparent, creating holograms of himself, and healing for 3 HP. If a Magikoopa is the only enemy left in the battle, he will usually run. One Magikoopa and three Koopatrols were assigned by Kammy Koopa to guard a switch that would harden the lava in the castle. The Koopatrols began to panic, afraid of fighting Mario, but only the Magikoopa was unafraid, reminding them that Bowser needed their help. (Ironically, Magikoopas are the ones that can run from battle) All four of them attacked, fought as a miniboss, but Mario defeated them all, destroying them. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Magikoopas appear as common enemies, found in Rogueport Sewers after completing Chapter 5. They are not as tough as they were in the previous Paper Mario; 7 HP, 4 ATK, and 0 DEF. They retain all their abilities from the previous game, except they can make themselves or an ally big to raise attack power. Several Magikoopas appeared after Chapter 5 to help Bowser and Kammy Koopa fight Lord Crump and his army of X-Nauts, however, Crump threw a Superbombomb at Bowser. It didn't go off, as it was broken, so Bowser breathed fire at it, blowing it up and destroying both their armies. It is sometimes suspected that this is what caused Hammer Bros., Koopatrols, and Magikoopas to appear in Rogueport Sewers after Chapter 5, that some survived and were scattered by the blast. A Red Magikoopa, White Magikoopa, and Green Magikoopa appeared in the Glitz Pit as well, usually fought directly before Bowser. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Magikoopas appeared in Bowser's Castle, under Bowletta's control. They are tough to defeat in this game; attacking by shooting rings of fire that must be jumped over, and raising their attack power while healing for HP. Bros. Attacks may be required to defeat them. They have 100 HP, 150 defense, and 80 speed. A hypnotist, Psycho Kamek, was a Magikoopa who hypnotized Luigi into thinking he was Mario, so he could go to Guffawha Ruins. Psycho Kamek is not the same as Bowser's henchman, Kamek. Super Mario Galaxy Magikoopas appeared as enemies for the first time in a 3D platformer, and are found in many levels. When one is defeated, he will always drop a coin, even is the spin attack is used to destroy him. They attack using magic. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Magikoopas also appeared as enemies in this game, and can be defeated the same way. They summon Burn Bits and Goombas with their magic. Super Paper Mario Magikoopas appear as enemies in this game as well. Since the fighting style is not RPG, they are harder to defeat, as their magic attacks cannot be countered. It is possible, however, to defeat them easier by using Slim or Dottie, the latter makes Mario and the others small and unnoticed by enemies. Magikoopas have 6 HP, 3 ATK, and 0 DEF. They appeared in Castle Bleck (many having been captured and brainwashed by Count Bleck) and the Bitlands (these ones having escaped brainwashing, as Bowser seemed to rule part of this land), as well as the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials. Dark Magikoopas appeared in the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials. Notable Magikoopas *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *Tutankoopa *Kamella *Psycho Kamek Category:Enemies Category:Paper Mario enemies Category:Minibosses Category:Paper Mario minibosses Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario RPG bosses Category:Super Mario RPG characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door enemies Category:Super Paper Mario enemies Category:Superstar Saga enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 enemies Category:Koopa Troop Category:Super Mario World enemies